


Marshall Not Mikaelson(On hold atm)

by Mea_Lux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Beacon Hills, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Friendship, Minor Violence, Multi, Romance, Teen Wolf, The Olriginals, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mea_Lux/pseuds/Mea_Lux
Summary: Hope and Hayley need a change in scenery after the damage done by the hallow, so move to Beacon Hills. Hope Mikaelson can't let anyone know her secret but finds out the small town has its own secrets.How will she survive in the supernatural town?How will she survive when her past comes back to haunt her?Can she survive?... She is a Mikaelson after all...(Post events of The Originals but canon divergent. It doesn't really fit in a set time in the Teen Wolf timeline so AU I guess)In progress :)Also available on Fanfiction.net @Mea-Lux
Relationships: Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Hope Mikaelson, Scott McCall/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54





	1. “Beacon Hills,”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Teen Wolf The Originals or their characters. Wish I did tho

"She says 'Be careful' what she really means is...

'don't let anyone know'

Pellets of water ambushed the car. The only sounds were the rain hitting the roof and the windshield wipers furiously pushing the water away.

"Monday is a full moon," she said. Her auburn hair leaning against the car door. She was looking out the window at the tall trees for what seemed like forever. Nothing like a creepy forest to welcome you to the neighborhood.

"Perfect we can go out and work on your control," the women in the driver's seat said.

"I'm not like you mom" the girl responded turning her head. "I can't learn. I have issues..." she trails off.

"I'm your mother Hope your issues are my issues." She looked over at her daughter.

"When you said we were moving to California this... is not what I expected," Hope said drawing lines in the foggy window her stringy silver bracelet moving with her hand "But it's nice. It's a little quiet" she added.

"I'm gonna miss New Orleans" her mom began. "The people. The music. The food."

"Definitely the food. I hear they only eat healthy food in California. Like those green juices and stuff," Hope says with a taste of disgust.

"Gross!" Her mom laughed. "We're almost at the house."

They were long past the woods and were in a nice neighborhood. The houses were decently sized. But much smaller from the mansion back home. There was a local park and a fairly large supermarket. They will be staying in a two-story house with three large bedrooms and three bathrooms with a small basement. The house was one house away from the corner. The neighborhood was fairly peaceful.

"Yeah I know, we've been back and forth all fall." They have been traveling pretty often during the move. This was the final trip.

"What's the name of the town again?" Hope glanced at her mom.

"Beacon Hills." her mom responded making a left turn.

"Beacon Hills." Hope repeated.

\------------------------------------------

"I have nothing to wear... ugh" Hope groaned ruffling through her closet.

"You still haven't unpacked everything sweetheart. Ask Hayley" Rebekah said through the computer screen on Hope's desk.

The room was a decent size. Upon entering there was a wall to the right and a white desk and chair on the left further in the corner a closet.

The walls were a light eggnog shade much brighter than her previous bedroom with medium wood floors. There was a window with a window seat on the left wall. Farther down was a yellowish-brown dresser. Matching bedside tables sat on either side of the queen-sized bed against the middle wall. There were opaque purple bedsheets and a stuffed wolf on the bed, currently accompanied by a multitude of clothes.

The room was gorgeous but it's beauty disguised under an assortment of moving boxes dispersed across the room.

"But Aunty Bex we both know that you have the best style"

"I most certainly do" 

"Good, so which top?" Hope said holding up a light cotton burgundy top with a v neckline next to a thicker material black top with a white flower pattern on the right.

"The red" Rebekah said pointing to the choice on the left.

"Leather jacket right," Hope said returning to her closet.

"Of course and those adorable boot cut jeans" Rebekah added.

"Perfect" Hope smiled

"Hey, I thought I heard British accent" a voice called entering the room.

"Hey mom," Hope said still going through her closet.

"Haha very funny. It's English and you know it" Rebekah directed at her.

Hope let out a snicker.

"Hey, Hayley did you do something new with your hair?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah I cut it and got highlights," Hayley said running a hand through her brown hair.

"Mom thinks it makes her look 'younger' " Hope says using air quotes.

"Even though I don't age doesn't mean I can't switch it up a bit," Hayley says glaring at Hope.

Rebekah chuckles.

"Wow, this top will pair nicely with your black boots," Hayley says picking up the burgundy top on Hopes bed.

"The ones with the buckles right," Hope said excitedly looking through her shoes.

"Let me see!" Rebekah pleads

Hope shows her the boots.

"Perfect" Rebekah says

"First day of school outfit complete." Hope smiled with pride. She hated moving but at least this school didn't have a uniform.  
  


\----------------------------------------------

"I'm starting school in my junior year in the middle of October," Hope says folding her arms.

"Shh and sit up," Hayley ordered taping Hope on her arm. Hope straightened her posture placing her hands on either side of the chair.

They were in the Principal's office of Beacon Hills High School. Hope took in the surrounding room. Much to her mother's displeasure, she will probably be spending quite some time here. The office was a light grey with multiple bookshelves around the room. The floor was pearly white. They sat on black and grey clothed chairs, across from a shiny mahogany desk. It was extremely organized. Papers layers out, stapler and hole puncher adjacent, two solid black pencil holders in the front next to a nameplate.

"Good morning" A stern female voice called. The voice belonged to a woman in a deep blue dress that stopped below her knees with pointed black heels. The women had short pixie cut hair and wore black circular rimmed glasses. She walked in from the door on the left and continued behind her desk.

"Good morning Mrs. Argent." Hayley stood and gave her a firm handshake. "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Marshall"

She held out her perfectly manicured hand for Hope. "Hope Marshall I presume"

"Yes, nice to meet you, Mrs. Argent, " Hope said with a smile and light handshake.

They took their seats.

"I see the credits have successfully been transferred from... The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. I never heard of it but it sounds like a prestigious academy. I'm expecting great things from you Hope"

Hope smiled politely.

"I did most of the enrollment online. Is everything in order?" Hayley asked.

"Yes, everything seems to be in order," Mrs. Argent said taking one last glance at the folder in front of her.

Hope stared at the nameplate on the desk in front of her. 'Principal Victoria Argent' it read.

"Mrs. Argent, are you French?" Hope spoke up suddenly.

"Hope." Hayley chastised.

"It's fine she's very observant, My husband is of French descent, yes"

"Argent means silver in French," Hope says.

"You are familiar with the language?" Mrs. Argent asks.

"Oui" Hope replies.

"Êtes-Vous intéressé à prendre un cours de français?" Mrs. Argent asks.

"Absolument, aussi fluide que je suis, il y a toujours place à l'amélioration" Hope replies.

Hayley was a little surprised by the whole interaction. She knew for a fact hope could speak Latin and Norwegian thanks to Freya and some ancient grimoires as well as some phrases in other languages. But that's expected being raised in a household full of vampires who were alive when these languages were basically invented. Even Hayley herself has picked up some French.

"Well, all the paperwork seems in order. I want you to be in class by second period. Thank you both." Mrs. Argent said standing. "I'll show you to your first class." she directed at Hope.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Argent," Hayley smiled with gratitude.

They followed Mrs. Argent through the hallways lined with grey lockers and classroom doors. Mrs. Argent told Hope she will get her locker assigned by the end of the week. They come to a stop at the chemistry classroom.

"Off you go," Hayley says giving her daughter a hug. "Be careful" she whispers in her ear.

"I know." Hope whispers back.She knows her mother really means "don't let anyone know"

\----------------------------------------------

Hope enters the classroom. Eyes turn to her.

"How may I help you?" Mr. Thomas asked the girl standing by his desk

"Good Morning, I just transferred."

"Oh yes of course." You must be Hope Marshall." Mr. Thomas greeted her.

"Yes, sir." She said

"Mr. Thomas, and you can take the empty seat by... McCall." Mr. Thomas said motioning to the empty stool behind the tall desks in the second row.

Scott looked up from his desk at the sound of his name. He saw a girl in the front of the room. She had dark ginger hair falling a little past her shoulders and from what he could tell light blue eyes. She wore black skinny jeans that hugged her curvy figure paired with a dark-colored top and a leather jacket. She was short but wore black heeled boots. She clutched her brown messenger bag with tassels on the side. She seemed anxious. He came to the conclusion she was new.

Hope walked over to the desk and placed her bag on the floor. She climbed on the stool.

"Class finish reading the assigned pages then complete the questions on the back in pairs." Mr. Thomas starts to say. Slow chatter begins. He continues a little "If you don't finish it is due first thing tomorrow. Now get to work."

Hope begins to take out her notebook and the boy next to her greets her. "Hey, I'm Scott." He says with a smile. He had short dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had a sweet smile with an offset jaw.

"Hope," She introduced herself with a nervous smile.

They are probably the quietest table the entire class period. They remained focused on their classwork.

"So... did you just move to Beacon Hills?" Scott asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, my mom and I moved here over the end of the summer," Hope replied placing a strand on hair behind her ear.

"Accent?" Scott says suddenly. It came out more like a question.

"Um pardon?" Hope asked confused written all over her face.

"Your not from around here. Like California." Scott explains.

"No down south," Hope replies.

"Alabama?" He guesses.

"No close." She says.

"Georgia!" Scott exclaimed.

"Louisiana." Hope corrected him. She turned to look at the clock. The period should be ending soon.

"Cool pendant."

She looks down at her chest to see the letter "M" crest. She holds it. 'Mikaelson'. Runs around in her mind.

She stays silent for a few seconds.

"Sorry was it personal?" Scott asks kindly.

"Um... ahem" she looks back to the clock "Just a.... family heirloom, the family name," She says nodding her head.

Scott reads her body language. He didn't mean to make her uncomfortable.

"So where in Louisiana are you from?" He asks changing the subject.

"New Orleans." She responds

"Wow. It seems cools all the food culture music.

"Yeah it's nice," she says

"So what made you move to boring old Beacon Hills," Scott asked

"Um..." she began. The bell rung.

"Nice to meet you Scott but my family moves around pretty often so I don't really do the friend thing." She lied. Hope grabs her bag and rushes out the door.


	2. “Always and Forever”

"Who's that ?" Allison said to Lydia.  
They were both in the library for study hall but ended up doing more chatting than studying. Study Hall at Beacon Hills was an equivalent to a free period. Some students went to practice for sports, some went out for lunch, other just hung out in the library or empty classrooms.

"I wouldn't know." Lydia says raising her eyebrows.

"Oh come you know everyone." Allison rebuttals.

"She must be new duh." Lydia said rolling her eyes.

"Hmm."

They were referring to Hope, who was sitting a few tables away. She was finishing up her chemistry work and trying her best not to eavesdrop in the girls across the room conversation. It was only them three in the and the Librarian in her office.

"She's pretty." Lydia says scanning Hope up and down.

"Her hair is like yours." Allison said.

"No. Hers is a dark auburn mine is a strawberry blonde." Lydia starts to get up.

"What are doing?" Allison grabs her wrist.

"Making a friend."

Hope slightly looks up to see one of the girls approaching her and one following behind. She wore a peach colored dress with a floral pattern and black belt. She wore peach wedges.

"Hey." Lydia said leaning down placing her hands on the table.

"I'm Lydia this is Allison." Lydia says gesturing to the girl next to her. She was tall and had brown shoulder length hair. She had brown eyes and a defined jaw. She was wearing a denim skirt with a dark blue top. She had a black sweater on top. Lydia continues "We ussully go out to watch locrosde practice and it would be kinda rude to leave you all by yourself in here."

Not really Hope said to herself.  
"Hey-" she began.

"- so wanna join." Lydia said cutting her off.

"Uh." Hope contemplated her situation. Sit alone in the library with Chemistry work to keep her company or hang out with who she can easily assume are the 'popular' kids.

"Come on I don't bite"

"Sure, thanks" Hope says with a smile packing up her belongings.

Lydia walks with Hope to the table she and Allison were sitting at and grabs her bag. Allison does the same. They began on their way to the Lacrose feild.

"I didn't get your name." Lydia asked.

"Hope."

"Oh." Lydia says

"It's a beautiful name" Allison says kindly.  
\------------------------------------------

"So lacrosse is the big deal around here." Hope says looking across the field. They were seated on bleachers overlooking the large grass field.

"Yeah, you played any sports?" Allison asked leaning toward to look at her. Lydia was sitting between them.

"No not really a little football." Hope responds.

"Impressive." Lydia says.

"Do any of your play sports? " Hope asks

"No." Lydia says a little fast.

"Archery if it counts." Allison says.

"When did you move here?" Lydia asks curiousity in her eyes.

Hope replied "During September we would have moved sooner but mom had some loose ends to tie up." She couldn't get too specific.

"What school did you go to?" Lydia questioned.

Hope contemplated telling them the name. Very few knew about the school but she couldn't take the chance. "A school in a small town... Mystic Falls." Hope replied being as general as possible.

"Like mystic falls Virginia?" Lydia jumped in her seat her eyes widened.

Damn.

"Um yeah you've heard of it." Hope crosses her arms. She tried not to let the nervousness shine through.

"It's like the only town with more murders from animal attacks than Beacon Hills ". Lydia says those two words slowly.

"Lydia!" Allison chastised. She didn't want her best friend scaring off new girls so soon.

"If she's gonna be here she should know to be care full of the things that go bump in the night." Lydia explains.

Please I'm one those things that go bump in the night.  
Hope smirked at her thought.

"So have you guys lived in beacon Hills all your life?" Hope asked quickly changing the subject

"I have. Unfortunately." Lydia rolls her eyes.

"I moved here last year. It's not as bad as it might seem." Allison nudges Lydia with her shoulder.

"I'm glad I know someone familiar with the a- " her last word trails off "yikes" she notices two players on the field crash into each other.

"Yeah that's Stiles." Lydia says with a tone as if it was common.

"Stiles?" Hope questioned the unusual name.

"Nickname." Lydia sees Hopes confused face.

"Just as akwardly clumsy best friend Scott ." Lydia continues pointing to the other player on the ground.

"He and Alison used to be a thing ."Lydia said gesturing between the two.

"Omg Lydia." Allison hits her on her arm.

"What?" Lydia asks innocently. She turns to a quietly laughing Hope "But she's with Isaac there now." She points to a guy running across the field.

"Oh ok" Hope said unsure how to respond

"So what do your parents do?" Lydia asks

Hope was starting to feel this was an interrogation.

"My mom works on the medical board at the local hospital" She says. One of the plus were her mom never ran out of of blood bags.

"Cool and your dad?" Allison asks with a smile.

"He's... dead" Hope said slowly. How could she tell them them what actually happened.

"Oh I'm really sorry-" Allison begins

"-It's- I'm fine" Hope cuts her off with a fake smile. "I'm gonna go. Im gonna figure out where my next class is." Hope says getting up and taking her bag with her.

"It was nice meeting you."Lydia said.

Hope smiled back.

She scrambled to find a bathroom, an empty classroom, somewhere. "Thank God!" Hope slammed open the bathroom door. How lucky she was it was empty. She dropped her bag on the floor by the sink. She looked in the mirror her once sea blue eyes were shifting a glowing blue. Hope grabbed onto the sink and gripped it with all her might. The ceramic cracked a little under her hands. Her nails began to elongate into claws. She could not do it not here not now. All the pain came rushing back. Yes, he is dead. He is dead. His desiccated body lies in the family crypt. All for her. His sacrifice for her.

"No, no, no, Always and forever, always and forever, always and forever, always and forever," she repeated the mantra until her hands and eyes began to turn back to normal.

Hope gazed in the mirror.

"Always and forever" she whispered one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? It's starting to get a little interesting just wait till the next chapter stuff gets real.
> 
> Comment and tell me your thoughts as always thanks for reading.


	3. "Moonlight on Ba-" "-Beacon Hills "

"So how was school" Hayley asked. It was her daughter's first day if school. Again. She knew how much Hope loathed moving. But it truly was for the best. 

"Eh," Hope said rummaging through the fridge.

"What's eh?" her mom was on a black stool on the opposite side of the brownish-orange marble kitchen island.

"I don't know mom. I made it to all my classes on time." Hope replied with tiredness in her voice.

"Pass me a blood bag babe," Hayley said softly. She didn't like seeing her daughter this way. 

"Already on it," Hope said with a forced smile handing the pouch to her mom while she took a sip of her own class of orange juice.

"AB my fave!" Hayley said smiling at her daughter.

"The school is pretty good. I know I'll understand the material" Hope explained leaning her elbows on the counter.

"Perfect so honor roll this year" Hayley striated her posture and her smile widened.

"Yes, mom I'll try," Hope said with a genuine smile this time.

"If you studied your schoolwork like you do those grimoires, you would be valedictorian" Hayley replied taking another sip of her blood bag.

"Ok so how about instead of going out we stay in and I can get a head start on my studies." Hope encouraged.

"Nope, change your clothes I'll be waiting in the car," Hayley said strictly.

Hope began up the stairs. Once out of sight rolled her eyes and kissed her teeth

"I heard that" Hayley called from the kitchen.

"Sorry mom" Hope yelled back.   
\-------------------------------------------------------  
"Turn" Hayley stated firmly.

They were in the same creepy woods they passed on their way too and from the airport. The light of the full moon illuminated the night. There were small sounds of light wind and birds. The towering trees were densely packed when you first entered. Then slowly dispersed deeper in.

"I'm... trying" Hope groaned between heavy pants.

"No, you don't want to give in because your afraid of what the wolf will do."

Hayley replied.

"I don't... want... to hurt... anyone". She said between groans and the loud sound of breaking bones. Hope was on all fours with a blanket draped over her bareback

"Were in the middle of the woods and I'm a hybrid," Hayley said folding her arms. She sighed. "Hope I love you, you will not hurt anyone. Trust me and most importantly trust yourself" Hayley stooped down and looking into Hope's glowing electric blue eyes. She showed her her own eyes. Blood-red eyes paired with black veins underneath her eyes. The face of a hybrid. A vampire-wolf alpha.

Hope begins turning. Crying out in pain as each bone breaks. Fangs came in and silver-grey fur began covering her body.

In front of Hayley stood a wolf.

"That's my girl," Hayley beamed with pride bending down to stroke the fur on the wolf's back.

"Stay," Hayley said placing her hand in front of the wolf. It let out a low growl.

"Don't growl at me," Hayley asserted raising her eyebrows.

"You see that tree over there, you are going to run there and come back," The wolf began to trot to the tree about the duration of a block away. Hayley watches the wolf make its way.

Abruptly, Hayley's super-hearing picks up a muffled voice.

"Come on weapons ready" (a female voice)  
Your arrow tip is laced with wolfsbane right?" (a male voice)  
Always."(same female voice)

"Hope" Hayley whispered loudly. She moved at the speed of lighting to her daughter.

"Hope," She said a little louder this time

The wolf looked up at her.  
"Turn back, turn back NOW" Hayley commanded.

Bones began to break. Hayley placed the same blanket over the wolf's back.

"We have to leave," Hayley said while still looking around for the voices.

"Mom what's happening" Hope finally shifted back and was clutching the blanket around herself.

"Set," A new male voice said.  
An arrow shot straight at Hope's arm.  
Hayley caught the arrow in mid-air and broke it in half. She rolled her eyes. Arrows really? . She snatched Hope. They speed off.

They reach the car. Hayley tells Hope, "Get in the back so you can put on your clothes" Hayley moves frantically to the driver's seat and Hope hops in the back.

"Mom, what happened?" Hope said pulling a baggy grey dress over her head.

"Hunters Hope... hunters" Hayley looks behind her seat. She continues "Beacon Hills is apparently another town of supernaturals."

"Were those hunters part of the five? " Hope asks her voice shaking slightly.

"I'm not sure. Those were regular arrows, not wooden. It smelled like they were dipped In wolfsbane, not vervain." She looks in the rearview mirror. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Hope said looking out the window. Hayley shifts the car into gear.

"We are gonna have to do it in the basement I guess," Hayley said with a grin.

"Ugh" Hope rolls her eyes.

"You were much better this time. It took you a little longer to shift back but that's ok" Hayley says sincerely.

"Mom-" Hope begins

"-It's ok well hold off for a little while, let's just get you to bed." Hayley cuts her off with a smile.

"Mom,"

"Yeah,"

"I love you,"

"I love you more. Always and forever." Hayley reaches her right hand in the back seat. Hope takes it.

"Always and forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things took a turn.  
> Who were hunters in the woods? You can probably make a not so wild guess. There will be some Scott and Hope interaction in the next chapter. Also in TW and TVD the werewolf's are different I wanted to do the TW eye thing though cause I feel like that can play a huge role in the future.   
> If you don't know what I'm talking about wolfs have 3 eye colors.  
> Yellow: Regular wolf beta whatever  
> Blue: Wolf beta they killed an innocent   
> Red: Wolf Alpha  
> Comment tell me what you think. I hope you're enjoying the story. Thank you so much for reading. Stay tuned in for more!


	4. "Roe vs Wade?" - "1973"

"Hey Hope" Scott called as Hope sat in her assigned seat next to him.

"Hi, Scott," Hope responded taking out her notebook.

"Good Morning, Class today, and tomorrow we will be doing a lab." Mr. Harris began to tell the rowdy teenagers "Turn to page 394."

Hope chuckled.

"Harry Potter fan," Scott asked with a smile.

"Yeah actually," Hope said returning a smile. He had a really nice smile Hope thought to herself.

"I know I was kinda rude yesterday... but um... I'm not so much of a... people person," Hope explains while writing in her notebook.

"Everyone's a people's person," Scott replied with a grin, flipping through the textbook in front of him.

"That's exactly what a people's person would say." Hope rolled her eyes as Scott walked to the front to get supplies.  
————————————————————————

"Can you pass the beaker?" Hope asked. She pored a green substance in the beaker then a portion of a clear solution.

"Doesn't that need to be measured," Scott questioned as Hope began pouring another solution into the beaker.

"Trust me it's exactly two and a half ounces." She begins to stir the mixture and it turns a light yellow.

"Wonderful work Ms. Marshall," Mr. Harris said walking by the desk.

"What!?" Hope asked catching Scott's stare. It was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Mr. Harris never gives compliments," Scott said. He was stunned at what he just witnessed.

"Oh," Hope said quietly.

"Wow, your good at this." Scott raised his eyebrows at how quickly Hope was moving.

"Chemistry has always been one of my strong suits..." One of the benefits of learning to brew potions at a young age. She left that part out. "... That and history." Hope looks over at Scott.

"Cool ."

"It kinda runs in my family," Hope shrugged.

As both reach for the beaker at the same time. their hands' brush. Hope's mind is filled with the image of a pair of red glowing eyes and claws.

She jumps back and nearly topless of the chair.

"Hey, you alright" Scott grabs Hope's arm to keep her balance on the chair.

"Um yeah," she quickly snatches her arm away.

"Your hands are really cold..." She lied.   
————————————————————————

Hope walks into the History classroom. She missed the class first period yesterday. There were posters all around the room and in a corner sat a rather large bookcase. American History proved to have one of the worst teachers in Beacon Hills High School. "What year did World War II end? Anyone?" Mr. Tanner began.

"Miss Argent you surely know." Mr. Tanner called out to Allison.

"Ummm like a long time ago." Allison was caught off guard.

"Very cute Miss. Argent. What about you Mr. Leheay. Want to overcome the dumb jock label that has fallen upon you."

"Nope, I'm cool with it," Isaac smirked. He caused a few snickers across the class.

"How about you Mr. McCall." Scott wiped the smile off his face.

"No idea sir," Scott replied. Hope looked over at him in the left neighboring seat.

"Of course-" Mr. Tanner began.

"1945" Hope called out.

"Thank you, Mr. McCall. You are Miss?" Mr. Tanner turned to Hope clearly displeased his fun was disrupted.

"Marshall, Hope Marshall. Anytime." Hope replied with a smirk.

"Very well. " Tanner challenged. Hope nodded her head in approval. "Pearl Harbor ?"

"1941. I'm good with dates" Hope explained. The long version is her family could never stop going on about all the crazy things that happened during their 1000 years on earth.

"How good? Keep it to the year." Tanner challenged

"Berlin Wall?"

"1989."

"Civil Rights act?"

"1964." Hope began playing with her pen trying to ignore the attention she was getting. She wished she didn't mouth off.

"JFK assassination?"

"1963." Hope leaned further into her desk.

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Martin Luther King?"

"1968."

"Roe vs. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board?" Tanner was slowly moving towards Hope getting angrier and angrier.

"1954."

"Korean War?"

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha, it ended in 1952." Tanner's slapped the desk enjoying proving Hope wrong too much.

"Sorry sir, it ended in 1953." Hope challenged sitting back in her desk with her arms folded.

"Someone look it up," Tanner ordered. His eyes remaining on Hope.

"It ended in 1953." Scott laughed looking at his phone. He looked over at Hope and exchanged smiles.

"Get out of my room!" Tanner demanded.

"I'm being punished for being smart?" Hope asked dumbfounded.

"No, for being a smart ass." Mr. Tanner shot back. "Now get out of my room." He pointing to the door. "Get out!" Tanner screamed.

Hope gathered her things in a huff and made her way to the door. "You can join your girlfriend, Mr. McCall." Was all Hope heard just as she walked into the hallway?

"What did you do?" Hope asked as she and Scott now walked side by side.

"Threw a paper ball at Mr. Tanner's head." Tanner was one out of two of the most hated teachers in the school. Mr. Harris is the other. Getting a B- was a challenge in either class.

"Wow, so violent." Hope laughed.

"Well, you weren't lying when you said you were good at history."  
————————————————————————

They made their way down the hall until Hope stopped and leaned against a locker.

"So where are we supposed to go?"

"Um," Scott looked around and found a clock. "We have a good half an hour left... we can wait it out in the Library" He suggests.

"Ok cool," Hope says.

" This way" Scott leads.  
————————————————————————

The school library was fairly large. It was two levels and housed a multitude of books. The top full of bookshelves and a few chairs. The bottom had rows of bookshelves on the left and some on the right. There were rectangular tables straight down the middle and circular tables on the right side and back of the center. Once in the library, they take a seat at an empty table near the back right. Only a few other students and the librarian accompanied them.

Hope took out a notebook and folder and started on some homework. Scott did the same but ended up doodling on the page or texting on his phone.

"Are you going to do actual work?" Hope asked Scott, looking at his doodle of a small puppy on the corner of his page.

"I'll get it done... eventually," Scott said.

"Yeah ok." Hope went back to her studies.

"Don't worry I'm not just a 'dumb jock'" Scott quoted. He leaned in and faked a whisper "I'm actually pretty smart."

"I know. Your not nearly conceded enough" Hope said in a matching whisper.

Scott laughed.

"You know you can do homework... ya know at home" Scott suggests twirling a pencil in his hand.

"I prefer to get as much done before I get home so I can do other things." Hope explained.

"Like what?" Scott inquires.

"What?" Hope asked confused.

"What other things?"Scott clarifies.

Hope puts her pencil down and thinks for a second. " Um, I like to read... I also like to bake. I talk to family... back home a lot. What about you?"

"Um... I work part-time at the Veterinarians office in town." Scott says.

"Wow, you are smart." Hope laughs.

"Yeah, I love animals" Scott shrugs his shoulders.

"Same. What's your favorite animal." Hope asked.

"If I had to choose...dogs," Scott says nodding his head at his decision.

"Oh I like dogs too but I love wolves!" Hope says with a bright smile.

Scott winces. "Wolves?!"

"Yeah... I know I sound crazy but there were a lot of wolves in the bayou back home," She explains.

"Wow!" He mumbled.

"What else do you like to do?" Hope said quickly changing the subject.

"I'm the captain of the lacrosse team. I usually just hang out with my friends in my free time." Scott says.

"School, sports, and friends. How do you handle it all? Hope jokes.

"Well, we have practice a few times a week. I work in the morning before school and after school some days till 8. It's all balanced." He explained.

"That's nice. My life was hectic before I moved here. I'm glad to catch a break." Hope said recalling the past events of her life.

"It's pretty peaceful around here for the most part," Scott said recalling parts of his own hectic life.

"I heard there were some animal attacks that happened here." Hope was curious about her interaction with Lydia and Allison yesterday.

"Mountain Lion," Scott says too quickly.

"Mountain lion?!" Hope's eyes widen.

"Don't worry it was caught," Scott says to settle any worry she might have. 

Ring Ring Ring

"Finally time for lunch," Scott says with relief. No need to go into detail about everything that happened in Beacon Hills. He begins to gather his school supplies.

"You coming?" Scott asked Hope noticing she hadn't moved from her seat.

"It's fine I'll just finish up my work," She says. She didn't really know anyone so decided she'll just stay in the library till lunch is over.

"Nope come on" Hope wasn't swayed. "I'll introduce you to my friends." Scott offers.

"Why not," Hope smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not resist the Tanner vs Stephen scene. Yeah, I know everyone knows that scene but whatever I love it. I'm working on the next chapter where things take a turn for the worst in either that one or the one afterward depending on the length.   
> *  
> Thanks so much for reading remember to comment and share your thoughts. Stay tuned in for more!


	5. "Can it get any more morbid?"

Scott and Stiles retreated to Stiles, house after school on Wednesday for their usual plotting and gossip. It usually consists of the newest supernatural entity trying to kill them. And saving Beacon Hills from immediate doom.

"Why does Mr. Wright always have on sunglasses?" Stiles asks peering through the window.

Scott looked up from his position on the floor in front the bed. He was sitting with his back against the mattress and the knees to his chest.

"Stiles?" Scott began

"Yeah," Stiles mumbled his eyes still pearing out the window.

"What do you think of Hope?" Scott asked  
He tried to be subtle. She seemed really nice and their was something different about her. It felt like raw power.

"Who?" Stiles turned around

"New girl. Dark red hair. Kinda short. Blue eyes."

"Oh you mean the new girl you keep staring at." Stiles smirked.

"Dude," Scott rolled his eyes.

"What," Stiles asked innocently. "She seems nice. But before you go and befriend her she has met the following requirements."

"What?" Scott was lost.

"Is her father a werewolf Hunter?" Stiles asked.

"Really. One she lives with her mom and no she's probably not a hunter." Scott explains.

"Ok is she a werewolf." Stiles asked.

"No... I don't think so." Scott thought for a moment.

"Ah-" Stiles began.

"-No, I would be able to sense if she was a werewolf."

"So what did your wolfy senses detect." Stiles asked.

"Nothing really. But she smells nice. Like vanilla." Scott said.

"Ok,"

"Oh I totally forgot the house across the street was sold." Scott said peaking out the window beside Stiles.

"Isn't that Hope?" Stiles said referring to the redhead standing by a car.

"What? " Scott jumped. "I think so."

"So whos that?" Stiles said motioning to the other person getting groceries from the car.

"Probably her mom." Scott said.

"That's her mom!" Stiles said a little louder than he should.

Scott ducked from the window and pulled Stiles with him.

"Keep your voice down." Scott chastised.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Hope asked her mon who looked back.

"I thought I heard something." Hayley said looking around.

"Don't stalk the neighbors mom." Hope said.

"It's not like I can turn it on and off." Hayley said. "Did you remember the eggs?" Hayley asked.

"Oh yeah." Hope said. "I can get afterschool tomorrow." She offered.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

"Dude." Stiles said.

"What," Scott respondes.

"She's hot," Stiles said. Scott cringed.

"Both of them." Stiles mumbled under his breath. Scott hit the back of his head.

"Ow ow ow, by the way, they found another dead body." Stiles said.

"What!" Scott was shocked. "You're telling me this now."

"I haven't got a chance." Stiles shot back.

"So what are the details." Scott asked

"Her body was drained of blood and her neck was snapped." Stiles said.

"Can it get anymore morbid." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Yep." Stiles began. Scott looked at him what the worry.

"It wasn't the first body." Stiles said.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"School food am I right," Scott said taking a seat on the left of Hope.

"Yeah," Hope made a face picking at the food on the lunch tray. Hope sat with Scott and his friends during lunch. They seemed like really nice people. But there was something different about them. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Are you coming to game on Friday?" Lydia asked. She sat across from Hope.

"Tomorrow? Um sure." Hope said.

"It's the first of the season," Allison says. She was on the left of Lydia leaning against Issac.

"We better win, " Issac said.

"We will. Theres a lot of new players that are pretty decent." Scott said.

"What school are you going against?" Hope asked.

"Some school from Virginia." Stiles said.

"Mystic Fall's High School I think." Scott said.

"What?" Hope turned to face him.

"Didn't you go to school in Mystic Falls? Allison asked Hope.

"Based on your reaction I assume Mystic Falls High School." Lydia tilted her head to the side.

"No, I went to the other school in town." Hope began. "But I am familiar with that school." Memories flooded her head.

"I thought you said you lived in New Orleans. Scott said.

"Yeah that's my home but I went to a boarding school." Hope explained.

"My father tried to ship me off to a boording school one time." Isaac said.

"Boarding school isn't that bad. The people you meet become family." She said.

"So is the team any good." Allison asked.

"I don't know, they won a lot of championship games and stuff. You guys will totally do fine" Hope reasirres the group.

"I hope to nothing like a win to set off the season." Lydia smiles

"What time do the games usually start."

"At six," Scott says.

"I'll ask my mom she'll be excited I'm making new friends," She smiles at Scott.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Aunt Freya, " Hope said into the phone.

"Hi Hope, " Freya responded.

"How's everyone?" Hope asked sitting down on her bed.

"Great. We all missing you and Hayley, "

"We miss you too." Hope smiled even thigh she knew her aunt could see her. "... um, something's been happening." She continued.

"What!?" Hope could hear the emotion in her Aunt's voice.

"No! Nothing bad happened. My magic have just been super sensitive lately."

"How?" Freya asked.

"Um, remember how when I was younger I had to wear my bracelet so wouldn't get premonitions when I touch someone."

"Yeah, is it starting again?" Freya asked.

"Yep except the bracelet is on." Hope stated.

"Keep it on at all times. Either I or Aunt Davina will come by soon to place complex protection charms on the house and bracelet. You did the basics right."

"Yeah first thing." Hope said. She put a basic spell that keeps people with ill intentions out of the house.

"Good, I have to go I'll talk to you later sweetheart," Freya said.

"Later aunt Freya, I love you." Hope said.

"Love you too sweetie, " Freya said.

Little did they know it was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was gonna be too long so I split it into this and the next chapter. Just heads up I know nothing about sports so used google for the lacrosse scene next chapter. Sorry in advance.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts and or recommendations. I love feedback. I have so many fanfics and ideas in Notes so you might be seeing another fanfic soon. Thanks so much for reading stay tuned in for more.


	6. "Well, this sport is violent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I disclaimed or not but I don't own The Originals or Teen Wolfs or the characters in those shows. (If I did sterek would have been a thing JK... ...not jk)

"Heyyyyy mom, " Hope entered her mom's room.

"Yeah, why do I have the feeling you want something?" Hayley narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"Can I go to the lacrosse game tomorrow?" Hope asked.

"You still have a lot of unpacking to do," Hayley replied.

"Mom a couple of friends from school asked me. Some of them are on the team and it's the first game of the season. I just-" Hayley cut off Hope's rambling.

"Ok, what time does it start?"

"Six," Hope said.

"I'm working late. If you get a ride go ahead." Hayley says

"Sure I'll ask a friend," Hope says grinning ear to ear. "Thanks, mom," Hope said leaving the room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, Lydia." Hope spots her in the hallway. She and Lydia have become well aquatinted over the last couple of days.

"Hey, what's up," Lydia said she slows her walking.

"Nothing much," Hope said falling into step with her. They had a few classes together.

"What did your mom say about the game?" Lydia asked.

"She said it's fine but she's working late so I need to find a ride," She explained.

"I can give you a ride." Lydia offer.

"Oh thanks, "Hope says.

She stops walking. "I'll pick you a little after 5:30." She hands Hope her phone, "Type in your number."

Hope gives Lydia her own phone. Then they trade back.

"Make sure to dress warm, unlike New Orleans it can get really cold at night here." Lydia teased.

"Sure thing," Hope smiled. "Thanks, "

"Of course what are friends for." Lydia nudges her shoulder. Hope's mind wasn't filled with any visions this time. To Hope, Lydia felt like traces of a witch but not a witch exactly. In the end, she felt one thing and one thing only. Death.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Hope was looking through her closet for something to wear. In Beacon Hills, they dress way more casual than in New Orleans. Well everyone other than Lydia. She settled for dark wash grey jeans with a light red sweater. She Put a black waist-length puffer jacket over it. She was looking for shoes when her phone buzzed.

Lydia: I'm outside, The text read.

One sec Hope texted back. She grabbed her keys and went downstairs. She realized she forgot shoes. She slipped on a pair of black and white Adidas by the door.

"Hey," Hope said taking a seat in Lydia's blue Toyota.

"Hey," Lydia said smiling. "Ready?" Lydia asked shifting the car into gear.

"Yeah," Hope began "I'm just gonna text, my mom, to tell her I left the house."

"Ok," Lydia said. "I'm so excited we usually start off the season with a win. Then the rest of the year is smooth sailing."

"I'm really looking forward to it since I never saw Lacrosse a game," Hope said.

"It's really fun once you understand the rules, and how the game is played," Lydia explained.

"I can't wait," Hope said.

————————————————————————

Lydia and Hope finally reaches the school at around 5:50. They made their way to the already crowded bleachers. Allison was already there and they took seats beside her. The game was about to start and Hope saw a few familiar faces from the Mystic Falls team. She spotted one person in particular and roll her eyes.

"See someone you know?" Allison asked.

"I hope they get their asses kicked." Was all Hope said.

"Well then. I support that idea 110 percent?" Lydia smiled.

Throughout the game, there were cheers and screams from both sides. Hope had to constantly ask Allison or Lydia what's happening or who's winning and basic rules of the game.

One player was an about to make a shot but was tackled by another player. Multiple 'oh's and ouch's' erupted from the crowd.

"Is that allowed," Hope asked Allison.

"Pretty much," Allison shrugged.

"Well this sport is violent," Hope mumbled.

Halftime passed and they were in the last quarter of the game.

Hope looked over to see Lydia with a blanket expression on her face. "Lydia you ok," Hope asked resting a hand on her shoulder.  
The lights surrounding the field shut off. The crowd began to erupt with banter and worry.

Suddenly an ear-piercing scream.filled the ear. It sounded like Lydia. The crowd got louder and it seems like something happened on the field.

The lights flickered back on.  
"Lydia, what the hell is going on?" Allison looked over at her friend.

"What's happening?" Hope was beyond worried.

"Everyone remain in their seats." A voice called from on the field. All the players were surrounding someone... or something.

"Who is on the field?" Lydia said getting up. Allison followed. Hope had no choice and went after them.

They ran into Stiles first. "Where are they?" Allison asked.

"Oh my God, who's that?" Hope said looking at the body on the ground.

"What? It's a player from the other team."

"Oh god, their blood," Stiles said moving back.

"Lydia are you ok?" Hope asked. Her eyes were glossy with tears.

"Let's just go," Lydia said.

"He's dead." A voice cried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha didn't see that coming. This is probably my shortest chapter but hey whatever. I'm thinking some new character interactions next chapter. Hint hint. And yes someone actually died it might be someone important it might not. Yes I know I'm killing you with the suspense.  
> *  
>  I love hearing your thoughts and recommendations. As always thanks for reading.


	7. "Dude, I think He's Really Dead"

That same night.

"Hey, are you, Mrs. Mcall," Hayley asked the woman with curly brown hair.

"Yes, but you can call me Mellisa." She said standing up from behind the desk.

"Hayley Marshall," Hayley said holding out her hand. They shook hands.

"You're the new supervisor for the surgical division," Mellisa said.

"Yeah, I mostly deal with finance but I needed to collect some blood bags. I was told to see you." Hayley explained.

"Of course. I was heading that way now." Mellisa leads the way.

"Did you recently move to Beacon Hills," Mellisa asked.

"Yes, My daughter and I recently moved here."

"Well, I hope you like it here. I have two teenage boys at the moment always getting into trouble." Mellisa laughed. They rounded a corner.

"Wow. My daughter goes to the High School she's a junior." Hayley says proudly.

"Same with my boys. They are actually at a lacrosse game as we speak." Mellisa says using her badge go open a door.

"I hear lacrosse is popular my daughter went to the same game as well," Hayley says.

"Wow. Well, here you go. It's all organized by type." Mellisa said pointing to the freezer doors.

"Thank you." Hayley smiled. She had to fight the blood lust. She begins to put the bags into her cooler.

Mellisa's phone begins to ring. "Gotta take this." She said walking towards the door.

"What!" Mellisa exclaimed in horror.

Hayley began to listen to the conversation.

"There was an accident all the players need to be taken home by a parent or guardian."

"What do you mean accident." All the color drained from her face.

"A player on the other team.... well is .... might be... dead"

"I'm on my way." Mellisa turned to Hayley.

"Everything all right?" Hayley tried to keep her composure despite what she just heard.

"Emergency at the school. I don't want to alarm you but there was an accident at the game." She paused. Trying to read Hayley's face "One of the players in the opposing team... got severely injured."

"Oh my god." Hayley holds a hand up to her mouth.

"Everything... everyone else is fine as far as we know. But the players need to be escorted by a guardian so that's my cue." Mellisa said.

"Thank you," Hayley said.

"Your welcome just closes the door it'll lock itself," Mellisa said leaving.  
————————————————————————  
The Beacon Hills lacrosse team was in the lockers room. People were shuffling around, calling their parents, and talking about what happened on the field.

"What did your mom say?" Issac asked.

"Shocked at first, but she's said she's on her way."

"Dude, I think he's really dead," Stiles said sitting down next to Scott.

"They would have put him in a body bag."

"They wouldn't want people to freak out. They do that sometimes." Scott said.

"I heard a heartbeat," Issac said.

"Oh... but didn't you see the blood by the neck."

"What are you getting at?" Issac asked.

"It's just like the other bodies," Stiles said in a hushed voice.

They all exchanged looks.

"Well shit," Issac said.  
————————————————————————

Lydia and Hope were in her car.

"That was one hell of a Lacrosse game," Hope said to break the silence.

"Yep," Lydia responded blandly.

"Are you ok?" Hope asked with concern.

"I'm fine. It not like I know the person." Lydia replied quietly.

"Ok," Hope said.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the ride.

"Thanks, Lydia get home safe," Hope called stepping out the car.

"No problem. Later." Lydia responded pulling off.  
————————————————————————  
Hope fished her keys out her bag. She saw her mom's car in the driveway. She thought she was working late. As she closed the door Hope was bombarded with a constriction around her upper body.

"Thank god for your ok!" Her mom said embracing her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You heard what happened at the game." Hope said more of a statement than a question. Hayley loosened the hold on her daughter and stepped back.

"Mom, you ok?" Hope said with a worried expression.

"A kid was murdered at your school's lacrosse game I'm a little on edge," Hayley said.

"It's ok, I'm fine, It was probably just a freak accident," Hope said trying to settle her mother's worry.

"Your probably right. It's just... I love you, Hope. I can't lose you too. I won't." Hayley states firmly.

"I love you too mom. You won't." Hope responds.

"Always and forever." Her mom said holding her daughter in another embrace.

"Always and forever." She responds.  
————————————————————————  
Mellisa rushed through the school to the locker room. There were other adults walking to and fro escorting their kids.

"Ah, Mrs. McCall." Coach said. "They're right in there."

"Boys let's go." Scott and Issac stood up "You too Stiles your dad's working." Mellisa added.

"So what exactly happened," Mellisa asked escorting the boys to the car.

"I have a theory." Stiles shot out.

"It's not really a theory." Scott nudged him.

"Never mind then," Mellisa said rolling her eyes.   
————————————————————————  
They were all in Scott's bedroom. Wondering what the hell happened.

"I still have a theory," Stiles said spinning in a wheelie chair

"Go ahead," Scott says from his seat on the bed.

"Ok since last week to now there were 6 dead bodies all drained of blood and necks snapped." Stiles begins recalling all the known information.

"What's the other pattern?" Scott asked. There is always a pattern with this type of stuff.

"There is no pattern," Stiles said.

"No similarities between the victims."

"It's a range of ages both men and women. A pattern I guess could be... the bodies are always found at night or early mornings."

"So the killer comes out at night," Issac said standing in the doorway.

"That's not helpful unless we can actually see the bodies." He continues.

"Great idea," Scott says.

"What?" Issac was confused.

"We can't break into the morgue again," Stiles said.

"Who said anything about breaking in?" Scott replied mischief in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they are trying to figure out what's killing the people of Beacon Hills. You can probably make a guess. In the next chapter, we see the pack do some investigating.   
> *
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, stay tuned in for more.


	8. "I'm not touching a dead body!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny, not funny story about this chapter but I was doing a little research on morgues and I never like closed the tab or anything. I think you already know where this is going. If people use your phone often and your reaserching something questionable, just close the tab when you're done.

"You are not breaking into the morgue again." Mellisa stayed nonchalantly to the boys standing in front of her desk.

"That's why were asking you," Scott said. He and Stiles went to Beacon Hills Memorial in the afternoon. They were simply planning to ask Mellisa ever so kindly go give them access to the morgue. The hospital is rarely busy on Saturdays.

"You guys are gonna get me fired one day," Mellisa mumbles.

"You know where it is. No one should be there between the hours of 2-3 and 7-8. Pick your poison."

"Ok perfect," Stiles said looking at the clock. It was 2:24. They began to walk off.

"Thanks mom," Scott said.

"If you get caught your not related me!" Mellisa called.

"Love you to mom," Scott called back.  
————————————————————————  
Buzz...Buzz Buzz... Buzz... Buzz Buzz

"Hey Lydia," Hope said answering the line.

"Hey, Allison and I are going to the mall for some retail therapy wanna join?"Lydia asked on the other side of the line.

"Sure that'll be fun," Hope said. She would rather do anything than unpack boxes.

"Good cause we're outside," Lydia said catching Hope off guard.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Look out your window," Lydia said.

Hope moved to the left of her room and swiped back the lilac curtain.

Honk honk

"Um... give me five minutes," Hope said looking down at what she was wearing. It was grey sweats with a black graphic t-shirt. The least she could do is put in jeans.

"Sure thing," Lydia said before ending the call.

Hope moved towards her dresser and exchanged her sweats for blue jeans She then placed an olive green jacket on and black boots. She looked in the mirror her hair still in the high messy bun.

"Where are you going?" Hayley asked her daughter heading for the door.

"Right mom can I go to the mall with Lydia and Allison?" Hope asked with a smile.

Hayley narrowed her eyes. "Did you unpack your room?"

"I only have two boxes and it's just decor!" Hope explained trying to form a convincing argument.

"You have until Sunday to get unpack all your boxes." Hayley began. Bring me back one of those cinnamon pretzels."

Hope smiled "Thanks, mom. Your the only vampire I know who enjoys human food.

"I am a hybrid and foodie," Hayley says.

"Later mom," Hope says stepping out the door.

————————————————————————

"What are you waiting for?" Stiles asked Scott.

"What do you mean?" He retorted. They were currently in the morgue standing over one of the open refrigerator boxes. The body had a blue sheet draped over the body.

"Lift the blanket," Stiles said.

"Why do I have to lift up the blanket?" Scott shot back.

"I'm not touching a dead body!" Stiles explained.

"I opened the draw, " Scott said.

"So, you're the Alfa you touch the dead body," Stiles said.

"What does that have to do with anything," Scott said.

"Just lift up the blanket," Stiles said.

"Fine, " Scott rolled his eyes. He quickly filled the blanket over away from the corpse's face. It was a male probably in his forties.

"Gross, " Stiles said putting a hand to his mouth looking away.

"Wait, look the markings on the neck, " Scott pointed out.

"It looks like a bite mark," Stiles said. "Another werewolf?" He groaned. He was more annoyed than anything.

"Apparently, " Scott said with a puff of breath.

"Wait no, " Stiles said.

"Huh, " Scott asked.

"Look at the bite mark," Stiles said.

"What about it?" Scott asked.

"Don't werewolves have two rows of ya know..."

"Fangs?" Scott answered for him.

"Yeah, " Stiles said.

"It's not a werewolf," Scott said. "Pass me your phone."

Stiles complied.

"Ew gross why does the picture have to be on my phone?" Stiles asked.

"You have twice as many gigabytes," Scott said.

"Oh... yeah... but you better delete it when you're done," Stiles replied.

Scott covered the corpse and closed the drawer.

"Open that one," Scott said pointing to the draw to the left of Stiles. Reluctantly he opened the draw.

Scott drew back the sheet. It was a female probably in her mid-twenties.

"The bites are the same right," Scott said.

"Yep, " Stiles popped the p.

"We found a pattern," Scott said.

————————————————————————

"So tell me what you know," Deaton said propping his elbows on the metal l table in the office. Scott and Stiles decided to see the expert of all things supernatural.

"The bodies are all found late night/early morning, drained of blood and broken necks." Stiles begins. "The bite marks on the necks are the same."

Scott takes out his phone and shows the picture to Deaton.

"Do you think you know what it is?" Scott asked.

"You would think werewolves at first... but they scratch the neck with their claws not bite." Deaton began. "There goal would be about the kill, not the feed. The bite mark is not that of a wolf." Be pointed to the picture, "This aimed for the carotid artery, they obviously feed on blood."

"So we're looking for a vampire, " Stiles said his words laced with sarcasm.

"No vampires are just myths," Scott said.

"Said the werewolf," Stiles replied.

"I've heard of vampires in the supernatural community but unlike shapeshifters, there's no proof. Chances are it's not a vampire." Deaton states.

"Let's look through the bestiary," Scott suggests.  
————————————————————————

"This is cute," Lydia said holding up a denim skirt to Hopes' waist.

They visited American Eagle then walked through Garage. They were currently browsing H&M.

"Not really my style, " Hope says.

"Oh yeah your into that grunge look," Lydia says. "It suits you, " She added.

"But I'm not a huge fan of leather jackets and dark colors, " Lydia says looking through a rack along with Hope.

"Allison, can you stop sexting Issac for one minute?" Lydia calls to her friend sitting on a bench with her phone in her hand. Hope let out a chuckle.

"We're not 'sexting' " Allison said.

Just as Lydia went to open her mouth her phone rang. "Hold on, " She said.

"Hello,...We're at the mall... now but I see a pair of boots that.... fine, fine."

"We have to go, " Lydia said with a sigh.

"What happened ?" Hope asked she refrained from eavesdropping on her conversation.

"Oh just Scott and stiles they said it won't take long, " Lydia said.

"Oh ok, " Hope said as they began to walk out the store.

"Allison! " Lydia called

"Yeah, coming coming, " Allison got up from her seat and fumbled with her shopping bags for a moment before making her way to the door.  
————————————————————————  
The girls put their bags in the trunk then made their way to Stiles's house. They reach there around five.

"Come on they said it won't take long," Lydia says to Hope.

"I never realized you lived across the street from Stiles," Allison says while they walk to the door.

"Oh yeah, "Hope says.

Lydia rings the bell and a few seconds later Stiles open it.

"Hey come in you can head to the living room." He says motioning them inside.

Allison and Hope walk into the living room. Issac is already sitting on the loveseat on the right. Allison takes a seat next to him and Hope sits on the large grey sofa next to it.

"Lydia can I talk to you for a second," Stiles says moving towards the kitchen.

"Hope's with you?" He whispered harshly.

"I said we were at the mall," Lydia said rolling her eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Scott enters the room. "Hey Allison, hey Hope." He did a double-take. " On your here too, where's Stiles and Lydia?" He asked.

"I think in the kitchen," Isaac said.

"...Well, what do you want me to do?" Scott heard Lydia say.

"You brought Hope?" Scott whisper yelled the same was Stiles did.

"I said we were at the mall! " Lydia shot back, "You said it would be quick."

"It's pack business, " Scott said.

"You shouldn't complain you obviously like her, " Lydia said to Scott "and you shouldn't complain because at least we're here, " She said to Stiles.

"So what is it about?" She asked.

"We found a pattern with the dead bodies and we need to go through the bestiary," Stiles explained in the most concise terms.

"We?" Lydia raises her eyebrows.

"Yes we ok, well we have an extra hand now," Stiles said.

"I got this," Lydia says making her way into the living room.

"So guys, Scott and Stiles have a last-minute project... and we need to go through a bestiary." She says.

"Isn't that like an encyclopedia for supernatural creatures?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, " Scott said shocked along with everyone else she knew what a bestiary was.

"So we will divide and conquer. Where are the copies?" Lydia asked Stiles.

"Over there, " He said pointing to the coffee table.

"Here you go, one for you, one for you, for you and you. " Lydia says handing out the packets.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Allison asked flipping through the pages.

"Something that has fangs and consumes blood," Stiles said taking a seat.

"So a vampire, " Hope said jokingly.

"Vampires aren't real, " Scott said taking a seat next to Hope.

"But everything in the bestiary is? " Hope responded.

"No..." Scott said quickly trying to cover his tracks. "But-"

"-They need something more interesting for their project. Vampires are so cliche." Lydia said. How brilliant Lydia was.

"Right, " Scott said.

————————————————————————  
They talked and flipped through the pages of the bestiary for a while.

"We should order pizza or something, " Issac said. The rest of them murmured in agreement.

"I'll call," Scott said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Wow" Hope mumbled looking at the description of one of the creatures. Majority of the ones listed in the bestiary she heard about. But not all.

"What?" Lydia asked. She was seated to the right of her.

"You found something?" Stiles asked.

"No, I was interested in the Kanima. Imagine being able to paralyze someone with your own venom." Hope said with a grin.

"If I were to be something from the beastiary I'd be a werewolf," Issac said. Everyone except Hope gave him a look and Allison nudged him.

Way to be subtle They all though

"Werewolves seem awesome," He adds for spite.

"Right they're so badass with claws and fangs. " Hope says. She knew she was treading on dangerous ground.

"See someone agrees with me," Issac said.

"Agree with you yikes, " Scott teased walking back into the living room.

" If you could be any supernatural creature what would you choose?" Hope asked.

Scott looked like a deer caught in headlights. In this case a wolf. "Um... a... werewolf." He said.

"Exactly they are so cool. " Hope said.

"I think I found something. A wendigo. It's a shapeshifter that eats human flesh." Allison says.

"Scott, Stiles, what do you think." All eyes turn to them.

"Yeah... um... definitely an option for the project," Scott says.

"But it's probably something that just-drinks blood not... carnivorous" Stiles says.

"What class is the project for?" Hope asked.

"Oh um Literature. It's extra credit." Scott says.

"Oh cool, but you know there are only three supernatural creatures with fangs that drink blood," Hope said.

Everyone turned to her.

"Go on," Stiles said.

"You said you didn't want to use vampires." Hope explained. Once again treading on very dangerous ground. She began regulating her breathing.

"You said three," Lydia said.

"Um... well vampires obviously, then there are hybrids ya know werewolf vampire hybrids, and witch vampire hybrids, heretics." She explained.

"Where'd you learn all that."

"I love to read folklore and stuff about the supernatural, " She lied easily.

"Oh, Stiles said."

"It's getting late my parents are gonna start to bother me, " Allison said suddenly to stop the tension brewing in the air.

"Ok let's go, " Lydia said.

"Can I keep this copy it's really interesting, " Hope asked holding up the copy of the bestiary.

"Sure, " Stiles said.

"Thanks, " She smiles.

————————————————————————

The girls say their goodbyes then head outside.

"Well seeing as you don't need a ride, " Lydia says as she and Hope embrace.

"We didn't even get to finish shopping, " Allison said pulling Hope into a hug.

"We can reschedule, " Hope smiles.

"I honestly had fun even the whole bestiary search, " Hope said.

"Yeah sorry about that, " Allison said.

It's fine. You guys are strange... but in a good way, " Hope explained.

————————————————————————

"How was the mall? " Hayley asked standing at the stove. Over the last months, she was forced to learn to cook. They knew they were moving and wouldn't have the luxury of the chefs in the Mikelson residence. Rebekah would give reluctant Hayley lessons. Hope would actually enjoy the lessons and loved to bake.

"It was fun but we ended out hanging with their other friends, " Hope said moving towards the fridge.

"Don't tell me you went to a party." Hayley turned to her daughter.

" It was only like 6 of us mom," Hope said.

"So no soft pretzels?" Hayley said.

"Sorry, " Hope said.

"It's ok," Hayley said. "I need to watch my figure anyways, " She grins.

"Yeah, it's not like you have super vampires werewolf metabolism." Hope joked

"I know if only, " Hayley said sarcastically.

————————————————————————  
"She knows something." A voice said from the doorway of Scott's room. He sat up from his previous position on his bed to see Issac in the doorway.

"What?" He asked.

"Hope. When she was talking about the vampire her heartbeat was steady." Issac explained.

"It was too steady. She as controlling her heart rate." Scott agreed.

"I couldn't tell if she was nervous or lying. You think she knows something?" Issac said. 

"Probably," Scott said.

"You think she's on to us," Issac asked.

"Hopefully not," Scott said.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey was up? I just want to let ya'll know that the week after next my teachers are finally gonna stop assigning work so I will be speading most of my rime writing. I already have 3 new fanfics I'm working on (cause ya know boredom.) Y'all don't understand how fun it is to write Stiles' character. I absolutely love it. Stiles is one of my favorite characters in Teen Wolf if you haven't noticed already. And now we see the pack is onto Hope or is Hope on to the pack? This chapter was way longer than I expected. Anyways how do you like the story so far?  
> *  
> As always thanks so much for reading. Thanks for the kudos and just know I love responding to your questions and comments.


	9. "Guilty Till Proven Innocent,"

"So you think Hope is the vampire?" Stiles asked Scott in a low voice.

They were currently in the hallway of Beacon Hills High School standing by their lockers. Anyone who walked by and got snippets of their conversation would either think they're weird or blatantly crazy. But who cares it's Beacon Hills.

"I never said that," Scott replied putting a textbook in his locker. His conversation with Isaac kept replaying over and over again in his head. If hope was another supernatural to 'coincidentally' move to Beacons Hills with some type of ulterior motive Scott would just quit at life.

"But you implied it," Stiles shot back.

"No, I didn't," Scott returned.

"Yes you did," Stiles said.

"Whatever," Scott shook his head and closed his locker, "but, she knows something,"

"Well you said she's not a wolf so that leaves hunter, banshee, emissary, and vampire," Stiles said.

"We don't even know if vampires are real," Scott said.

"We have enough proof," Stiles said as they begin to walk to their first-period class.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, walk up to her and ask her if she's a vampire," Stiles said sarcastically. Scott gave Stiles a look. "Kidding... um just be subtle,"

"Okay, so I-" Scott began before he was cut off by the PA system.

"Attention students, please report the auditorium for an assembly second period. All students report to the auditorium second period. Thank you,"

"Assembly?" Scott mumbled.

"I don't know probably about the dead kid at the lacrosse game," Stiles said.

Scott glared at Stiles.

\---------------------------------------------

"Assembly" Hope mumbled. She already knew what was going down. The principal would talk about how it is a great loss to the community and we are here to support you etc. etc. She made her way to the auditorium. Hope entered the room full of chatter and whispers. She spotted a bobbing red hed and assumed it was Lydia. She took the seat the edge next to her.

"Hey," Lydia said.

"Hey," Hope responded then proceeded to exchanged greetings with the others.

"Settle down students." Mrs. Argent began. "I know we are all aware of the unfortunate tragedy that struck our school community recently. It was not the first accident or last. Mystic Falls High great friends to our school have suffered a great loss. The death of one of their lacrosse players at last Friday's game. We are not new to such strategies so we must show empathy to others during this time of adversity," Mrs. Arget stepped away from the podium and sat on one of the chairs aligned on the right side of the stage setting school faculty members. Next to the podium was the Dean then the Guidance Counselor, all repeating what the last one said.

"I can't take this shit anymore," Hope mumbled getting up to leave the auditorium. If she had a dollar for every one of those 'classmate's death speeches' she sat through she could buy a small island.

Lydia was about to get up and Scott put a hand to her knee. "I'll go," He said. It was a good thing they were in the back of the auditorium so less attention was drawn to themselves.

He left the auditorium and walked down the hall. Her rounded corner to the left to see Hope sitting down on the stairwell her elbows on her knees. She looked up when she saw Scott. He sat down next to her.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," She returned.

"So watcha doing out here," Scott said nudging her with his shoulder.

"Haven't you heard, staircases are the number one places to reflect on the tragedy of your life," Hope said looking down, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Your life isn't tragic," Scott said kindly.

She scoffed, "I beg to differ,"

"I'll tell you something tragic about my life if you tell me something about yours," Scott proposed.

"Ok, You first," She nodded still looking down.

"Um, my dad left when I was a kid. Haven't seen him since." Scott said hesitantly.

Hope raised her eyes to meet his. "My dad sacrificed everything for me, on more than one occasion and I ... " Her voice began to crack. "You should go back inside we both shouldn't get in trouble for being out here," Hope said.

"I'll go if you go," Scott shot back.

"What are we twelve," She laughed "I can't go back in there,"

"Wanna talk about it," Scott offered.

"Mystic Fall," Hope began with a laugh, "The number one town in America known for its crazy animal attacks. My school used to have assemblies like that all too often. Though they were much more informative though." Hope thought back to the one time, in particular, Dr. Saltzman told them about the new vampire to a school. His name was James. He was cute and Hope was totally crushing on him. But a week later... he died. The poor kid was found in the woods lacking a heart. So much for that relationship.

"You don't think their animal attacks do you," Scott said breaking Hope out of her thoughts.

She paused for a second, then looked down. She barely whispered "We both know the answer to that question,"

They sat there in silence until the bell rang.

"Thank you," Hope said as Scott began to stand up.

"For sitting in awkward silence with you for half an hour," He joked.

"Sometimes you just need someone to sit in awkward silence with," Hope said getting up. Both departed to their next class.

\------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch

"So you think guys think Hope's the Vampire," Lydia said skeptically.

"Yes," Stiles said.

"No," Scott said

"So you don't think she's the vampire" Allison chimed in.

"Not necessarily," Scott said

"I think she is but there's no proof. But she knows something," Stiles said

"So how do we prove she's a vampire." Allison chimed in.

"Shhhh," Both Scott and Stiles said. The lunchroom was loud but not that loud.

Allison held her hands up in defense.

"Don't they turn to ash in sunlight or at least glitter," Lydia said.

"Well, sunlight is clearly not an issue," Stiles said.

"Stop talking about Hope as if she is the Vampire," Scott said.

"Guilty till proven innocent" Stiles said.

"Easy someone gives themselves a paper cut and see how she reacts" Isaac suggested.

"Paper cut?" Lydia asked

"Vampires drink blood, so they are bound to react around blood,"

"That makes sense," Scott said.

"So whos gonna cut themselves," Lydia asked.

"Cant be one of us you know supernatural healing and all" Issac said referring to him and his fellow wolf.

"Not it," Stiles said

"Not it" Allison followed.

"Really," Lydia said with an eye roll.

"Not it," Hope said sitting down " What are we saying not it for?"

"Oh nothing," Stiles said quickly.

"Why are you all looking at me like that," Hope asked. Everyone weirdy had their eyes locked on her.

"Just concern, you left the auditorium in such a huff, " Lydia said breaking the silence.

"Oh that, It was nothing I'm fine now," She said glancing at Scott.

They carried on average high school conversations and gossip. They were talking about the recent movie released last week when Allison nudged Lydia. Lydia just glared at her. The argued silently for a few seconds. She sighed and pretended to reach in her bag for something and used a pen to scatch her finger.

"Ouch," she said

"You ok?" Allison asked.

"Yeah paper cut," Lydia said everyone was quiet and looked for Hope's reaction.

That seems kinda deep for a paper cut," Hope said ruffling through her bag, "Here" she said handing Lydia a bandaid.

"Thanks," Lydia said

They continued talking and Hope got a text from her mom. "Beignets?" She said with a confused expression.

"What about them?" Lydia asked.

"My mom is asked me what ingredients I would need to make them,"

"You cook?" Stiles added curious at the mention of food.

"Cook no, bake absolutely,"

"What are beignets?" Isaac asked.

"They are kinda like deep-fried um well donuts I guess is the best comparison." Hope explained. He nodded. "My dad introduced me to them when I was young. I loved them so much he got the chefs to teach me how to make them. It's a -"

"-Wait you had chefs," Isaac asked. Hope didn't realize she let that slip. Your everyday person didn't grow up in a mansion with maids chefs etc.

"Um," She began everyone was looking at her sideways. "Back home the house was kinda big a- I have a large family," She explained.

"Are you like from one of those high society blue blood types?" Lydia asked.

"Um well, my fam- my ancestors I mean were like some of the first to like, live in New Orleans back in those colonization days so inherited a lot of property and stuff. You know old money."

"The Marshalls?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Hope nodded. Once again treading on dangerous ground.

"So your rich?" Isaac asked

"I wouldn't say rich um were comfortable," Hope replied now wary of her answer. Every rich person ever says they are 'comfortable'.

"There's nothing on google about the Marshalls," Stiles said looking his phone.

"You googled me?" Hope said with raised eyebrows. What has she gotten herself into?

"Your last name. I was curious." He shrugged. Scott gave him a look.

"Lemme try," Hope said reaching for his phone. She typed something in and handed it back to him.

"The Mikaelsons," Allison said looking over his shoulder.

"Its one of my ancestor's last names," Hope said in a nonchalant tone.

"You get more and more interesting," Lydia smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't come out as good as I wanted that's why I took so long to update this but it to but it will do. I hope you're liking the story so far, There are some family interactions next chapter or the chapter after that. (I don't want the chapters to be too long.)
> 
> *
> 
> As always thanks for reading. I am really enjoying writing this story and I hope you like reading it just as much. I have an idea of where I am going with this story finally. But the hard part is getting there.


	10. "I never knew I'd dread the day you made friends,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rushed, sorry I didn't edit as much as I wanted but I couldn't keep you guys waiting for so long. I felt bad. So yeah I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next update won't take as long promise.  
> *  
> I also want to take this time out to address everything that has been going on in America lately. I live in NY and I see very clearly what's going. I'm all for the BLM movement and spreading awareness. So I encourage every one of you to support the movement in any way you can. Police brutality and racism has been going on for too long. No racism is probably never going to completely disappear but until then we'll keep fighting. I just want to tell everyone to stay safe and stay strong. We are still in a pandemic stay inside, please. Just read fanfics or write fanfics whatever you wanna do. We are living a tough time and I hope my writing is something you guys are enjoying and something to make you smile and laugh during this trying time. I honestly believe a group of idiot kids is playing Jumanji right now or something. But whatever. Now on to the story...

"Mom why couldn't you just go grocery shopping?" Hope groaned leaning into the cart as she pushed it down the dairy aisle.

"Last time you said I got the wrong butter," Hayley stated.

"It was pre-salted butter mom, it messes with the proportions," Hope explained to her mother.

"Which is why you're here," she said placing a box of butter into the cart then processed to walk. Hope took out that box and exchanged it with a different brand 'I just said no salted butter' Hope laughed to herself at her mom's mistake.

"I need you to make a larger batch of beignets than usual please," Hayley said while reading the expiration date on some milk.

"Yes ma'am, how come?" Hope asked.

"One of my coworkers invite me to dinner," Hayley said with a smile.

"Oh that's nice," Hope said. Her mom definitely needed to get out more.

Hayley dropped the milk in the cart. "And you're coming with me," Hayey added as she proceeded to turn into another aisle.

"Mom," Hope complained. She'd rather stay home.

"Don't mom me. She's a nurse in the ER, single mom like muah, and has two sons your age. They go to your school so you might even know them." Hayley explains while adding a few foods into the shopping cart. Hope on her heels.

"I never knew I would dread the day you made friends," Hope sighed.

Both Mik- Mashall girls continued their shopping and once they acquired all their necessities head to the checkout. It was a relatively short line being a Monday. Once everything was paid for they loaded up the car.

Once home, Hope started right away on the beignets.

"You know its usually the mom doing the cooking," Hope said over the mixing bowl.

"You and me both know baking is, not my thing," Hayley said from her place at the kitchen island.

"Remember the time you messed up one of those pre-made cake batters," Hope laughed while recalling her mom's horrible baking skills.

"Haha, so funny. Remember when you attempted to make rice and beans and it caught on fire," Hayley said calling out her daughter on her horrible stovetop skills.

"It's not my fault. I didn't know you had to boil rice," Hope defended herself.

"Sweetie everyone knows you boil rice." Hayley chuckled.

"Eh whatever," Hope said. She proceeded to knead the dough."Can you pass the sugar please?"

"Of course," Hayley said moving towards the right upper cabinet.

"Thanks, mom," Hope said openning the bag of sugar. "What time are we leaving?" she inquired passing the bag of sugar back to Hayley.

"We were invited for six, she offered early cause its a school night," Hayley explained placing the sugar back in the cabinet.

"Oh okay. The dough is done I'll leave it to set." Hope said as the procced to cover the dough with saran wrap.

"Great now put on something nice," Hayley said with a smile.

"Ok," Hope said heading up the stairs.

She took a quick shower then threw on a black dress with a pink and burgundy flower pattern on it. It came just above her knees. She threw on a black sweater over it and some black flats. Her auburn hair was combed and resting on her shoulders.

About 45 minutes later hope meets her mom in the kitchen was wearing a white v neck cardigan with black jeans and black booties. My mom and her black skinny jeans.

Hope washed her hands then began to finish the desert. She cut the dough and was able to fry about 25 beignets. She packed up the beignets and added powdered sugar and a little cinnamon before placing them in an aluminum pan.

"I got it," Hayley said taking the large pan from her daughter, as they made their way out.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Scott and Stiles were in Stiles' room, the partners in crime plotting as usual. They have been talking about 'vampire' suspects for the last hour.

"I guess... we can rule out Hope as the vampire," Stiles finally conceded.

"Thank you," Scott breathed out.

"But I know she knows something," Stiles said moving towards his desk.

"Well yeah, we covered that," Scott said.

"You wanna know what I found when I did some deep digging on 'Mikaelson'. " Stiles said opening his laptop.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Number one.. they aren't just rich. Their not even filthy rich. They are disgustingly rich." Stiles said.

"You're reaching Stiles," Scott said walking over to Stiles typing furiously on his computer.

"Look this is just one of their real estate companies in New Orleans," Stiles said. He typed some more. "This is the net worth of that one company," Stiles said poinying at a really long number.

"Holy sh-" Scott began

"Yeah I know," Stiles cut him off.

"Also I found this," Stiles said pulling up a New Orleans newspaper from 2013.

"A wedding?" Scott tiled his head to the side in question.

"Not just any wedding, Hayley Marshall and Jackson Kenner." Stiles states pointing at the caption.

"That's her mom so that must be her dad," Scott said.

"Yep," Stiles said.

"Wow," Scott said. "Who are they? He asked cliking on another picture. It was in black and white.

"Those are the Mikaelsons, from like the '20s or something," Stiles explained.

"Wow," Scott said.

"I know. Their family has power and money. Lots of it." Stiles said.

"Wow," Scott. breathed out again.

"Stop saying wow," Stiles chastized.

"Well this is all very interesting information.," Scott defended himself.

"Not even at the good part," Stiles said. "New Orleans is known for the supernatural."

"Oh yeah isn't New Orleans home to voodoo and witches and that stuff?" Scott pondered.

"Yep, its know for not only for witches but vampires too,"

"Really," Scott said with skepticism.

"Last year locals claimed it rained actual blood. And sometimes tourists go missing or claim to have been bitten." Stiles explained.

"So what are you getting at?" Scott asked.

"What if Hope's family are vampires," Stiles inquired.

"That's not possible. If they were vampires she would be to." Scott rebutted.

"But what if?" Stiles said again.

"I think I would notice if she lacked a heartbeat," Scott said.

"Wait," Scott said in realization.

"She had a heartbeat," Stiles said, thinking the same thing Scott is thinking."That's how we can figure out who's the vampire," Stiles said.

"By heartbeat!" Scott agreed.

"Yep, you just said so yourself. Why would a dead vampire have a heartbeat?" Stiles said as he went back to his computer to start plotting.

"How have we not thought of this before," Scott added as his phone began to ring. He answered it as Stiles continued mumbling something then writing it down.

"Oh crap," Scott said as he began to grab his bag.

"What?" Stiles asked confused at the sudden panic.

"I'm so dead. I gotta go like right now," Scott said fumbling to put on his hoodie.

"Okay, well..." Stiles began, only to see Scott heading out the window.

"You realize there are perfectly accessible doors," Stiles said his words dripping in sarcasm.

\---------------------------------------------

Scott rode his motorcycle as fast as he could while obeying basic traffic laws. When Scott reached his house he quickly put his bike down and headed to the door. As he entered the house he heard chatter in the dining room.

"I'm glad you can finally join us," Mellissa said in a passive-aggressive tone.

Scott tried to avoid eye contact with his mom and looked at the other end of the table

"Hope?" He said shocked at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody:
> 
> My browser history: What are beignets? How to spell beignets? How to make beignets? What ingredients are in beignets? Aren't beignets like donuts? What's the difference between flour and yeast?
> 
> My dumbass though you baked them. They're fried. *facepalm*. I can cook though. But don't ask me to fry anything I'm too accident-prone to be dealing with hot oil.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. Stay tuned in for more.


End file.
